


Blue

by AngelicSentinel



Series: Black & Blue [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Do not repost, F/M, First Time, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: “Kaito, you have a fever!” Aoko says, and she pulls him into the house and sits him down on the sofa. Perhaps the greatest indication he isn’t feeling well is he lets her.A snapshot of year 17.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Black & Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Kaito certainly doesn’t need Aoko to wait up, worried for him, on nights that he has a heist. 

But she does anyway.

He’s not the only one she’s worried about. Her father’s out there too; they’re facing each other constantly, and it’s even more nerve-racking that a third enemy exists in the rare gunmen that show up at the heists.

She knows that Kaito wouldn’t hurt her father for her sake. Not on purpose. She doesn’t have that same assurance from her father. He had fired his gun on Kaito, that one time, and the things he says about him—

Not to mention the hazy way Kaito had gone through the school day, fighting fatigue. She’d invited him over for dinner, and he’d made his excuses as she knew he would, but she’d exacted a promise from him to come over as soon as he returned. It’s a heist night. Her dad is most likely out drinking with the task force and won’t be back home for a very long time, so she wanted the company. 

Kaito would never have to know that she watched the heist on the television and cheered for Kid in the private sanctity of her home.

A knock on the door has her looking up from her homework. 

Kaito, right on time. 

Well, maybe not on time, but he keeps his promises in the little ways that matter, like a fireworks show on her birthday.

Or showing up after a heist so she can make sure he’s alright.

She opens the door for him and he's standing there in his rumpled uniform.

“Welcome back,” Aoko says warmly, and he stares at her for a long moment, vaguely puzzled. 

Aoko frowns. He looks dead on his feet, his skin is flushed, more than it should be, and so she steps into his space and places the back of her hand on his cheek, and then his forehead.

“Kaito, you have a fever!” she says, and she pulls him into the house and sits him down on the sofa. Perhaps the greatest indication he isn’t feeling well is he lets her. 

She bustles around, doing a half a dozen things at once: making him an ice pack, adding some stock to the leftover rice in the cooker, grabbing a spare blanket to wrap around his shoulders, taking his temperature and finding it higher than it should be. It isn’t until she puts the okayu in front of him he seems to come back to himself.

"Aoko?"

"Finally," she tsks, and nudges the tray she'd set on the table towards him, filled with food and some cold water and hot honey yuzu tea and medicine.

He stares at her.

"Well? Eat," she says.

He's still staring. He  _ really  _ must not feel well.

"Thanks, Aoko," he says finally.

"The medicine is supposed to reduce fevers," she says. "You need to eat something, though. Have you even eaten anything today?" she asks.

Kaito has to think about it. "...No."

Aoko lets out a sigh and slides the tray further towards him.

Kaito starts eating his food without complaint, blinking heavily. He almost nods off several times; Aoko's afraid at one point he'll face plant into his bowl. But she directs him gently, and he finishes almost everything, then yawns so hard he cracks his jaw.

Aoko's honestly not certain how he's up and moving around. This isn't just tiredness, it's exhaustion. She'd noticed how Kid seemed just the slightest bit sluggish (and then only because she knew Kaito), but she hadn't thought it'd been that bad.

Idiot. Always pushing himself so hard. He didn't have anything he needed to prove.

She doesn't think it's sickness, at least not in the traditional sense. Stress and fatigue can cause fevers too, the body's sign it's been worked too hard.

And yet he still came over for her. 

Tenderness wells up inside her. How sweet of him, really.

She decides to make a bed on the couch for him. She grabs a spare pillow to go with the blanket she already has, then sits down and tugs at his uniform. He follows her unspoken directions to pull it off until he's left in his undershirt and boxers.

She folds his uniform, puts it to the side, then she leans over, checking his forehead again to see if his fever has gone down, and Kaito wraps an arm around her waist.

Aoko blushes and pulls away, but Kaito won't let her go. Admittedly, she doesn't try that hard.

"Kaito?" she asks.

He's fallen asleep. She pokes him a few times, just to make sure he's really asleep, then Aoko shifts, leans her head against his chest.

He's warm, it's cozy, and honestly, Aoko is more than a little sleepy herself. His heartbeat thuds in his chest, and it's so comforting.

Little by little, it lulls her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoko wakes overwarm. She doesn't remember falling asleep. She's too hot, but it's nice, in a way. 

Something smells good, and she wants to bury her face in the source, so she does. It's a nice clean smell, tinged with something a little like ocean breeze. 

A groan, and a hand on her thigh, just under her bottom, slides even further up her skirt, until it's resting under her panties.

Aoko freezes. That definitely wakes her up. She cautiously opens her eyes, only to find she's tucked quite neatly under Kaito's chin, and she'd been burying her face into his chest.

There's an empty okayu bowl and a glass of water that has gotten warm on a tray on the side table.

They must have fallen asleep together on the sofa.

He could be faking it, but Aoko thinks that Kaito is still asleep. She doesn't know what to do about his hand.

Aoko turns her head and listens to his chest. It seems like he's breathing fine. She reaches up, touches his cheek with the back of her hand and then his forehead. He still feels feverish. Aoko frowns. All that hard work, gone to waste. 

She shifts, trying to squirm out of his grip, and he lets out another groan. That's when she feels him hard between her thighs.

 _Oh._ She blushes; that hadn't been a problem the last time they slept together. Only two layers of fabric between them. His boxers and her panties. Thin enough she can feel its clear outline against her.

"Kaito!" Aoko hisses. When that doesn't work, she says, louder, "Kaito!"

"Aoko?" he says, voice heavy with sleep. "Huh?" Then he squeezes her bare bottom. Aoko lets out a squeak; he blinks, like he can't quite believe what he just did, and then his eyes fly open, his hands jerk away from her as he tries to scramble away.

She's too heavy, and she tries to pull back too, but his hand is tangled in her clothes and they end up falling together off the sofa, Kaito pinning her in place.

He's staring down at her again as if he's mesmerized. Kaito's flushed with fever, and he licks his lips.

Aoko's skirt is at her hips, and her blouse is disheveled, showing her stomach. A breast has fallen out of her bra in the struggle, and her ribs are uncomfortable from having slept in the wretched thing. He's tugged her panties down a little trying to extract his hand, and he's still settled between her thighs, his hard length pressed against her core.

"I—" he licks his lips again.

Aoko reaches for him. "Bakaito," she grumbles, an insult without heat, settling her arms around his back.

"Ahoko," he says, half in reflex, and places his hand on her breast, the one out of her bra. All that's between them is the thin fabric of her uniform. He gives it a gentle squeeze, not quite awake yet, and instead of yelling or pushing him away, she lets him.

His touch sends sparks straight to the apex of her thighs, and her nipple pebbles under his palm. She spreads them in reflex, which settles him more tightly against her.

He's groped her before as a means to annoy her, and she's always half wondered what would happen if she didn't react. Or maybe, what if she welcomed it?

Kaito's waking up, and panic is rising in his face, so Aoko does the only think she can think of: 

She pulls him in for a kiss.

He lets out a strangled noise against her lips; his hand squeezes her breast in reflex, which feels good enough she bucks her hips upwards into him.

Rough friction against the fabric of her panties. It feels incredible, and so she does it again, searching for it as Kaito tilts his head and their lips slot more fully together.

He squeezes her breast again, feeling for her nipple before pinching it, and then lifts the top of her uniform, finding her bare breast. He pulls her bra down, then cups her breast, squeezing again even as he kisses her. 

Aoko doesn't know what to do other than kiss back. Kaito mouths her lip, moving his lips against hers, and the next thing she knows he's kissing down her neck, pressing his tongue against her pulse point. Further down to her breasts, where he proceeds to run the tip of his tongue over her nipple.

The hot, damp touch feels so strange; the cold air mixed with the heat of his breath is incredible. He runs sloppy kisses between her breasts, worrying one nipple and sucking hard before moving to her other one, cultivating them both gently bit by bit.

Then he glances down. 

"Ah, white," he murmurs. “And soaked.”

Oh hell, she's so wet. It's not the first time him perving on her has aroused her but it's the first time he's been in a position to notice.

A snap of fingers and then a sharp tug of her panties against her body and then they're gone, and Aoko jerks in surprise. "Oh!" she says, as the air hits her. The cold sensation is arousing in and of itself.

Kaito lifts his head and grins like a cat in the cream, and it makes her angry, so she says, "Bakaito!" again, with a little more heat.

His grin grows. "Ahoko," he says. He reaches around, unhooks her bra in a smooth motion, lets it fall to the wayside. Tugs her uniform top above her head.

Starts at her narrow waist, running his hands over her body slowly until he's cupping her small breasts. "You're so cute," Kaito says as he kneads her breasts.

It hurts a little; Aoko's always cute but never pretty, so she says, "No." She's not sure if what's on his face is a fever or a blush, but he pouts.

"C'mon Aoko, it's a compliment," he says. "Just accept it."

"You're only saying that because we're like this," Aoko says.

Kaito frowns. "No." He traces circles around her nipples, runs his hand down her side, till he's rubbing the span of her hips, close but not close enough. His touch sends heat radiating through her. "I've always thought Aoko was beautiful." The flush on his face deepens, and he looks down.

"No," Aoko says again, this time in disbelief. "You're always teasing me," she mutters, her face hot.

Kaito smirks, gives her a crooked half grin, and trails a finger lower, tracing the line of her core. Aoko can't help but inhale, tensing. "I wouldn't tease about something so serious," he says, "And Aoko is very, very beautiful."

Kaito is _dangerous._ While Aoko lays there, stunned, Kaito slips that finger between her folds. The shock, more than the sensation, makes her moan. 

Kaito's eyes zero in on her face, and he swallows thickly. Aoko watches his throat bob. A second finger quickly joins the first, and they glide through her wet, circling around her clit before finding her entrance and curling inside.

Aoko _whimpers._

Kaito presses his face against her breasts and lets out a shuddering breath.

His fingers feel so big. She's not, she's not used to the heat, the movement. He does it again and Aoko jerks up against his hand. "Kaito!"

"Yes?" he asks against her breasts, smug, and Aoko is irritated all over again.

She swallows it down, though, and says, "I don't want my first time to be on the floor," Aoko says quietly.

"Your first time?" Kaito asks, surprised.

"Yeah," Aoko admits, ashamed.

"Mine, too," Kaito says.

"No way! You're such a perv!" Aoko says as he curls his fingers again.

"Hey," Kaito says, annoyed, "I'm not the one who bought _Busty Babes and Lusty Lads_."

Aoko's face turns hotter; she's so embarrassed! "That was an accident!"

"Uh-huh, that's why you watched it about half a dozen times," Kaito says, and finishes the argument by taking her nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

It’s worse because he’s right. She’s lucky her dad had thought it was one of his he’d forgotten about when he got the bill. "Like you haven't flipped every skirt in 2-B," Aoko says. "Including Konno-sensei's!"

That makes him raise his head with a frown, his mouth coming off her nipple with a pop. "Flipped, yes, but you're the only one I've ever touched," Kaito says.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Not that she really minded, but it will hurt her pride to admit it, and he still shouldn’t be doing it anyway. 

"Oh, I see. You only wanted me to flip your skirt," Kaito says as his fingers slip out of her. He has a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't want you flipping skirts at all!" Aoko says.

"Not even...like this?" he says as he flips her skirt up to her waist and blows a raspberry on her stomach, tickling her sides before removing her skirt entirely, _somehow._

Aoko can't help but shriek and jerk her legs up, and Kaito scoops her up before depositing her back on the sofa, now fully naked.

"There's that smile of yours," he says before settling himself between her thighs, grinning like a fool. "I like that smile of yours, best."

Aoko blinks up at him. "I like Kaito best."

Kaito stills. Then his grin grows even wider, if that's at all possible. "I like Aoko best, too."

He tugs his boxers down and his cock springs out, and suddenly Aoko can't breathe. They look so weird and different hard. Surprisingly bouncy. She wiggles, arching up, wet in anticipation.

"I like this Aoko best," Kaito decides.

"Naked?" Aoko asks, unable to keep the wry out of her tone as he settles himself over her.

"Happy," he says, and he reaches up to caress her cheek. "I see her less and less these days."

He kisses her again, slow and heated, and Aoko loves this, this closeness. 

It's true Aoko is often more worried about him, but that's his fault. Dumb stupid international thieves.

Kaito shifts closer, and his naked cock presses against her sex. Aoko arches up again, and he almost slips inside her, cock right there. All he has to do is thrust and he'll be in her.

Aoko's dizzy, her head spinning, so aroused she almost can't stand it. Kaito licks her bottom lip, and she parts her mouth, and he enters her at the same time he slips his tongue into her mouth. A slight twinge, the feeling of pressure, and then he thrusts inside her.

It’s...overwhelming. Not what she was expecting at all. Maybe she’s just distracted by how good the kissing feels. He's inside her. Bigger than his fingers.

He starts rocking his hips, pressing his face against her shoulder, and Aoko feels like she's gonna die. It's too much. It doesn't hurt, but he feels too big, and each thrust stretches her. She lifts her legs a little, trying to get more comfortable, and then his next thrust makes her gasp.

Still a little uncomfortable, but after a few more it starts feeling better, and then it starts building to something incredible.

Each thrust makes her cry out, and she can’t help but grip him tight as she bears down on him; one last thrust, and he sags against her, ceasing his movement.

“Kaito,” she complains. 

“Sorry,” he says, sheepish. 

Aoko rolls her eyes where he can’t see, and reaches down to finish herself off, circling herself with her fingers above her clit, too sensitive to touch herself directly. She startles when a hand touches her, but she lets him, and she and Kaito work together to get herself off. 

She comes with a soft cry, but Kaito still doesn’t pull out. Just lets himself linger in her. She angles her head so she can see if his eyes are closed, and sure enough, they are.

“You better not fall asleep again,” she says, poking him on the cheek. 

“Not asleep. You’re just comfy,” he mumbles against her skin. 

To be honest, Aoko likes it, too. So she lets them lay there for a few minutes longer than she should have. But—

“If my dad finds us like this?” she asks. She’d completely forgotten about him. If he’s home he’d had to walk past them; given the fierce scolding Chikage had given him after he’d yelled at Kaito that’s a very real possibility. She doubts he is, but she doesn’t want to chance it. 

That has him scrambling up and out of her, and he looks down at himself and goes, “Oh,” quietly. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna go clean myself up,” he says, and vanishes into the bathroom.

Aoko takes that opportunity to pull her clothes back on, but she can’t find her panties. She’s hopelessly disheveled, and doesn’t know where her brush went, so she finger combs her hair. She pats herself down, making sure she looks alright, and makes sure that she’s covering the slight spots of red on the blanket. She’ll wash it later, but right now she doesn’t want to leave in case Kaito vanishes on her. Which is a very real possibility. She scowls. 

Kaito comes back into the room, and he’s got a sheepish expression on his face. He still looks feverish, but he definitely looks like he feels much better. “Hey,” he says, awkward. 

Aoko can’t help but smile. “Hey,” she says, and she pats the seat next to her.

Kaito beams, pulls on his crumpled uniform, and sits beside her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. 

She leans over, nips the lobe of his ear. “Where’s my panties?” she asks, low. 

“You mean you’re not wearing any?” Kaito asks, and swallows. 

“Well you would know, wouldn’t you?” Aoko says. “You’re the one that stole them.” Something in his face shutters, so she adds, “Might make this a regular occurance if you promise not to flip my skirt anymore. Wouldn’t want to share what’s already yours with anyone else, would you?”

“Mine, huh?” Kaito tightens his grip around her waist.

“If you want,” Aoko says. “If you don’t—”

“Oh, I absolutely want,” Kaito says, and he has that look in his eyes, that smirk, that dangerous grin.

“All yours,” Aoko says. “Whenever you want. _If_ you behave.”

Kaito blinks, eyes wide and innocent. “Who, me?”

“And, um. I want you to be mine, too,” Aoko says, biting her lip. 

“Aoko, I was already yours a long time ago,” he says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Damnit, that’s really smooth. Aoko was right. Kaito _is_ dangerous. 

“C’mon, I want to kick your butt again,” Aoko says gruffly, and turns on the console. 

“Aoko,” Kaito begins.

“Tonight,” she says, squeezing his hand. “Your house.”

Kaito smiles, looking at her, soft. “Tonight,” he agrees.


End file.
